


Amestrian Nights 1

by KallutoCeleste



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Lactation, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Build, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallutoCeleste/pseuds/KallutoCeleste
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is a hostage. She's a pawn in a larger game, and her friends can't help her. Working for King Bradley by day was almost manageable. Its when she comes home that everything starts to unravel for her.---------------------------------------------------------------------------





	Amestrian Nights 1

Maybe she was going mad? Her paranoia was justified though. After seeing what she was up against, after being shown the cold hard truth, it was unfair to expect cold calm rationale from her anymore. No, she would allow herself that much. The situation was not one that she’d ever trained for, let alone imagined.

So she didn’t feel any misgivings about sitting up straight in her chair in her empty apartment, the lone light casting shadows around the table...and saying loudly, ‘I know you’re here.’

Silence, like an enveloping blanket. It wasn’t right.

Riza had an uncanny facility for such things. It wasn’t quite a sixth sense, and maybe it was really just luck. But so far she’d found more success relying on her gut than anything else. And her gut told her she wasn’t alone.

‘Fine. Don’t show yourself. That’s all right by me’, she said to the thin empty air. It wasn’t true of course. She would give anything to know if her suspicions were true. If that...thing was truly watching her, or if she was simply just shaken. She’d been fooled by external appearances, just like the rest of Amestris. 

So was that it? Was this her existence now? To sit alone in the half-darkness in her apartment, feeding her paranoia and yelling at shadows? To spend her waking moments as a glorified secretary and definite hostage to evil incarnate?

She wondered just how long. How long had Pride been hiding inside that boy? Or was the boy a fiction entirely? Had he been a homunculus from the very beginning? Was there anything human about him?

If he was here, even a tendril of his existence, she should be able to cajole himself into revealing it. There might be consequences, but the intelligence she’d gain would be far too valuable. But if he wasn’t...she was just a defeated woman talking to ghosts.

‘Are you seriously just going to watch me all day and night? Don’t you have anything better to do?’

The utter silence was deafening. The shadows never moved. The room was exactly how she remembered it being. Perhaps she really was alone? Or perhaps Pride didn’t think it worth his time responding to her.

An exhalation. Frustration. Her shoulders sagged. She could spend hours here thinking, rethinking and agonizing over it. She opened her eyes.

Or she could just get on with her life. It felt weird to ignore a potential enemy so close to her...but she’d have to get used to it. 

It was nine pm. She wouldn’t be able to sleep well tonight, but that was a given. With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom. 

Her mind was a fog of thought. Was it worth forcing Pride’s hand and revealing him? What would become of her? And how would she communicate with Mustang while the homunculus was breathing down her neck? Of course, these were all hypothetical questions. Pride might not even be aware of her existence anymore. It would befit his name.

She kept every part of her apartment well-lit. It made sense to. For now. If the homunculus wanted to make a move, she would be well aware of it. She looked at herself in the mirror. The worried look that peered back at her…

This wouldn’t do. She was letting fear get to her. There was no point in it. She might as well relax. 

A deep breath. And then another. By the third, she was feeling better already. The sound of running water filled the bathroom, steam misting the mirror as she began to undress. She cleared her mind as her clothes crumpled to the floor at her feet. The mist of warmed water graced her skin.

A shower was what she needed. Banish the sweat, the remnants of the day’s exertions and every source of her frustration away, if only for a little while. It was almost an act of rebellion, of freedom.

She smiled as she slipped into the warm deluge of water, sighing as she immersed herself in the shower water. 

There was a sound on the other side of the bathroom door. A creak of floorboards? Something brushing against furniture? It was the barest whisper of a sound, there one second and gone the other. But Riza immediately pulled back the shower curtain to focus on the bathroom door. Her heart thudded at her chest.

‘Who’s there?!’ she called. What a stupid question, she thought to herself. Like they would actually identify themselves. She wasn’t dealing with Alphonse Elric.

The sound. Was it just her imagination? It was hard to hear anything over the sound of water but she’d still managed to. She stared at the door for a good minute more, waiting for...something.

Nothing. She shook her head. This was beyond stupid. She leaned into the gushing spray of water again, letting it pour over her face and matte her hair. Would she never be able to relax? Or was it precisely because she’d relaxed that the enemy had made a move?

Assuming that Pride was actually here, it didn’t make any sense for him to move now. He could’ve done anything he’d wanted to at any time, given how much more powerful he was. He had the tactical advantage all the time. 

She was overthinking things. Cmon Riza. Just enjoy your damned shower.

The sound, yet again. This time Riza didn’t move, and pretended not to have heard it. Was it just her imagination or was the bathroom door open just a hair’s width more than she’d left it? She ran her hands through her hair, luxuriating in the water. She wasn’t going to let Pride steal this moment of bliss away from her.

Her hands slipped down her body, to her breasts. 

She opened her eyes wide. Riza had very little actual evidence to support her fears… until know. The sounds were unmistakably real. But why now? She’d wondered why the homunculus would make a move now, when he’d had more than ample opportunities before. 

She looked down at her own body. Cupped in her hands, were what might well have been the answer. Pride was a homunculus...but Selim was a human boy. How long had the former pretended to be the latter? Riza gave herself a little squeeze, inhaling sharply as the familiar touch of her hands on her own breasts sent a spark of sensation down her spine.

It felt strange to even consider it, but Riza tried to put herself in Pride’s shoes. An insular life, to be certain. Most likely, whatever master he had kept him on a tight leash. Though his shadows gave him incredible mobility, Riza wondered whether he’d feel more free in his human body.

For what felt like the first time in ages, she let herself the slightest hint of a smile. She ran her hands through her hair again and let the water cascade off her body...while saying, ‘I hope you’re keeping to yourself there. It’s rude to peek on a lady in the shower yknow?’

Did she imagine it or did she feel movement in the corner of her eye? It was gone by the time she’d glanced over. Funnily enough she found herself less scared or frustrated...and more amused. It felt like her words had made the invisible presence jump. There wasn’t so much of a palpable tension in the air anymore. 

She shook her head and continued to enjoy her shower, now lathering herself up. Her hands travelled all over body, not sparing a square inch. She had genuinely no intention to put on a show, of course not. But then again…

Maybe pretending to be a boy rubbed off on Pride. Or maybe he’d always been a boy. It was...a cute idea. How much was she going to push this?

‘I bet you’ve been watching me for a couple of days now huh? I suppose it’s natural. Boys are always interested in these kind of things’, she mused out loud.

There was no response, but the tension was back. As though something was trying its best to be nothing. An attempt at concealment so intense that it was noticeable. 

And that just about confirmed all of Riza’s hunches. At the same time, it felt like a load was being lifted off her shoulders. She leaned into the warm water and let it wash away the soap….and said, ‘The least you could do is say something. Well. I’m almost done here so it’ll have to wait till next time.’

In content silence, she finished rinsing herself off, tied a towel around herself and made preparations for bed. He was an immortal monster...but he was also a boy. Knowing what she was up against made her feel so much more at ease.

In bed, she let a little smile play on her lips as she said, ‘Good night.’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next evening. Riza had just finished a dinner she wasn’t all that into. She’d felt the faint hint of his presence again a few minutes after she’d returned. He wasn’t waiting for her. She’d not expected him to. Waiting would be spent energy on his part, and it would mean that he was doing it for her. No, something named Pride wouldn’t stand for that. 

She hadn’t said anything since she’d returned home. But as she finished up with the dishes, she said, ‘I hope you’ve already eaten. I just realized, I must seem like a poor host. Not that you’d accept anything from me.’

Sharp silence hung in the air. Riza continued, unperturbed, ‘I daren’t ask what a homunculus eats. I’ve seen the Fuhrer drink tea, so I suppose you must be capable of the same.’

There was absolutely no response, just the dull heavy tension on the back of her neck. She waited, and then said, ‘I don’t know why you insist on hiding. I know you’re here. But then again...you *are* named Pride.’

Drying her hands, she made her way to the bathroom again. ‘I would say don’t peek...but I can’t really stop you, can I?’ she said offhandedly, like she was talking to herself. 

She began to undress again, sighing as she worked herself out of the rather stifling uniform. Her blonde hair fell down onto her shoulders, as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her lace black panties. ‘Can you even peek? In your current form? Or do you need to be Selim to do that?’

She imagined she could feel him bristling, as though every one of her words were hitting home. ‘Well, I don’t expect you to answer’, she said as she threw her bra into the hamper...and stretched. Her scars had mostly healed. She was athletic but her body was soft where it mattered. Where a boy would look. She could feel his eyes on her. 

It felt good to have her hunches confirmed. But more than that...it felt good to be appreciated. Nothing about Amestris’s situation had changed, but right now it felt like the storm had subsided for a bit. Some sort of neutral ground.

She closed the door and ran the shower. For a moment the tension receded. Had he grown embarrassed? Had she pushed him away? But a couple of minutes into her shower, she felt that now-familiar sensation of being watched. The bathroom door was ajar again. She smiled wanly and shook her head. ‘What am I going to do with you?’, she mumbled

But Riza was businesslike under the shower. If the boy wanted to watch, she supposed he could. She couldn’t stop him. But she wasn’t here to dance for him. She scrubbed herself like she always did, uncaring if she was being watched or not. ‘Now where did I put that bottle of shampoo?’

There was a flash of movement behind her. The bottle was perched at the tiny shelf on the edge of the shower. As though it had always been there. Except it hadn’t been there when Riza had entered. She remembered now that she’d left it closer to the sink

Was she supposed to assume that she’d just not realized it was there? He’d probably hoped to have moved it closer to her fast enough that she’d be forced to assume that she’d just overlooked it. She couldn’t let that slide though. She wasn’t named Hawkeye for nothing, and she had pride of her own. Instead, the woman smiled and said, ‘Thank you.’

She scrubbed herself in silence for a while. And then she said, ‘I guess you’re not such a bad kid, huh Selim?’

The tension of his presence was still there but...it felt a little softer somehow. 

She left her mind wander and surrendered to the shower. 

A while later, she was on her bed, folding some clothes, wearing her pajamas. ‘I sincerely hope that you haven’t been doing anything untoward while I’ve been sleeping’. As usual, her tone was casual, that of idle chatter.

But the sense of indignation she felt suddenly radiate into her from all around surprised her. ‘Oh? You’re a gentleman then, are you? I’m sorry Selim, but that’s not exactly convincing.’

‘Why? You continue to refuse to show yourself. Maybe you’ve orders from your superiors or you’re embarrassed… but you should realize it makes it hard for me to trust you.’

Silence. Riza sighed and collapsed back on the bed. Her blonde hair cascaded over the pillows. ‘Though I suppose in your shoes I might do the same’, she said tiredly and stifled a yawn.

The silence was thoughtful, unhurried. 

‘I don’t suppose you could turn the lights off for me?’

There was no response. The woman sighed and made to get off the bed, when suddenly the room was suddenly bathed in darkness. She smiled. ‘Thank you Selim. Good night.’

\----------------

Three nights later.

Riza was curled up on her couch, reading a book. Things in Amestris were taking an interesting turn. It didn’t seem as bleak as it once did. But that only meant that it was probably a false sense of security. Still, it wasn’t unwelcome.

There were two cups of tea laid out on the center table. Riza occasionally took a sip from one. The other was untouched. A pack of biscuits was opened too. But apart from the one Riza’d taken, it too was undisturbed. 

Riza turned a page and said, ‘Cmon, atleast take a sip. It’s going to get cold.’ The empty couch beside her didn’t say anything. This continued for a few more minutes. Eventually the tea did get cold. Riza glanced at the pack of biscuits. Two were missing. She suppressed a smile and went back to her book.

There was a an easy silence in the air. For once Riza felt at home in her apartment. She actually let herself get engrossed in the book...Until she was jerked out of it by the sound of a door creaking open. The bathroom door. 

She glanced at the clock. 9PM. ‘Mmm thanks for reminding me. I should shower now before the landlord shuts off the hot water’, she mumbled and made her way over.

Of course, she knew that he’d been looking forward to this. Like he did every day she was home. It felt rather nice. 

She stripped off her clothes easily, in front of invisible eyes. She’d never been one to be too aware of her nakedness, but any final interest in modesty was cast away as she took off her panties with the bathroom door wide open. It didn’t make sense to hide herself from him, in Riza’s mind at least.

‘Still not going to show yourself?’ she asked casually, lifting and cupping her breasts after getting rid of her bra. ‘Jeez. These things are starting to chafe. I think I might need to get a new bra.’

Silence.

‘What do you think?’

Silence.

‘You don’t think my breasts are too big do you?’

Silence.

‘Dyou like them? You must’ve peeked at hundreds of pairs…’

‘I did not!”

It was the first voice she’d heard in her apartment that wasn’t her own since she’d what felt like forever. It came from the doorway, and it was as otherworldly and alien as she’d expected. But it was also indignant, childish and somehow innocent.

She didn’t call attention to it, and instead pressed on.

‘Oh cmon. You’ve had these powers for ages. You weren’t tempted?’

Silence.

‘That won’t work anymore yknow. I’ve heard you now.’

‘....I didn’t peek at anyone else. I wouldn-’

‘Relax Selim. I believe you.’

With that, Riza hummed to herself and slipped into the shower. She continued, naked in front of the invisible boy, ‘I don’t think you’re the kind to perv on just anyone. But you must have been curious. For a long, long while.’

After a long pause, a sullen reply echoed in the small bathroom, ‘I wasn’t. I was just bored.’

Riza tilted her face up into the stream, letting the warm water pour down her neck and down between her breasts. ‘Oh? So you’re not at all interested in watching me shower?’

Silence again. She felt like she could feel his stare of half-anger, half-confusion. She gently tugged at her own nipple, more out of idleness than anything else and continued, ‘You don’t really have to explain yourself to me. But you know, curiosity is a sign of an advanced mind.’

After awhile, the voice mumbled, ‘Ive never seen a girl before. Like that.’

Riza shampoo’d her hair as she said, ‘Most boys your age haven’t. And most won’t till they’re older. But it’s not all that special. Now that you’ve seen it, it’s nothing really remarkable right?’

‘...I...I guess.’

She rinsed herself off. ‘You’ve practically seen everything of me so far. Curiosity sated, right?’

‘Yeah...I suppose.’

‘Can you fetch me that blow dryer? Thank you Selim.’

\-------------------------------------------  
Later that night.

Riza was in bed but she wasn’t asleep. Thoughts mulled in her head. What if she’d miscalculated? What if she’d overdone it?

And then she heard his voice.

‘Are you asleep?’

She took her time before responding, smiling inwardly at giving him a taste of his own medicine. ‘What is it, Selim?’

The silence was of one marshalling their thoughts. And then he finally spoke.

‘I… don’t know. I don’t understand it. I was curious. I really wanted to see. But then I wanted to see more. And more. And again and again and I still want to. ‘

‘You’ll have to say it a little bit more clearly Selim. What do you want?’

‘I...I wasn’t lying. I haven’t peeked on anyone else but you. I was only supposed to monitor you when you were on the phone.’

‘Selim. Do you like looking at me? While I shower?’

‘Not...Not just when you shower.’

‘Then that’s all that matters. If you like it and you have the power to...why wouldn’t you?’

‘Because I’m not like that! I wouldn’t just… I don’t want to be like…’

‘Selim. Maybe this would be better if it was face to face.’

‘I….okay.’

Though the room was dark, Riza could clearly see the pool of darkness collect at the foot of her bed. It was empty like the abyss, the darkness only dreams are capable of. From within it rose the head of a boy. When his entire body was through, the dark emptiness dissipated.

He was exactly as Riza remembered seeing him last. His schoolboy shoes, his immaculate sweater, that neat tie. But the blush on his face was new. He didn’t meet her eyes either, and there was a bit of a sullenness to him. 

‘You know...even though I know so much more about you...it’s really hard for me to think of you as anything other than the cutest little boy ever.’

The boy shot her a look as though he was regretting showing himself to her, causing Riza to giggle. ‘Okay okay...Cmon, sit over here. I want to tell you something.’

Dejectedly, half-heartedly, he sat down crosslegged on the bed, facing her. ‘What is it?’

Riza took a breath and looked into the boy’s eyes. ‘I like being looked at.’

The silence between them was a mutual thing this time. Riza let it sink into him, even as the words struggled to make sense to even her.

The Riza Hawkeye that had been on the verge of paranoia seemed like an alien creature now. She couldn’t relate to her, after living with her mostly-silent roommate for a week.

‘I...I…’

‘Shush’, she silenced him. ‘I’m glad you want to keep watching me’, she said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He almost flinched away, before succumbing and just sitting there, letting Riza play with his hair. ‘You’re a good boy Selim. Don’t forget that. Now I’ve got to get some shut eye. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?’

‘Okay Riza. Good night.’

‘Good night’

\----------------------  
Two days later.

Selim’s eyes tracked every movement of Riza’s hands as they moved over her own body. It was a little different for the markswoman , now that there was a physical presence inside her bathroom, sitting crosslegged on the floor, watching her. But it was in many ways, the same. It felt even nicer now actually, as she could glance over to see the pure wide-eyed rapturous attention he was giving her. He really liked her body, it would seem.

Before she asked for the soap, a dark tendril had it in its grip, offering it to her. ‘Thank you sweetie’, she said with a smile, before beginning to lather herself up. 

The boy blushed and mumbled a barely audible ‘Your welcome’. He gulped as he let his eyes wander over her body again. From her soapy breasts down to her toned thighs...and that luscious patch of blonde hair between her thighs. No matter what , his eyes seemed drawn to it whenever Riza’s bathing exposed her crotch to him. 

She wasn’t doing it on purpose. Well, not entirely. He was here to see her naked...and she was obliging him. Or was was she the one who wanted this? To have his eyes ravage her? She couldn’t deny it felt divine. 

The question sounded so stupid in his head, but it had been stuck in his throat for far too long. Finally he mumbled it. ‘Are all girls like that, down there?’

Riza was beginning to rinse. She smiled at him and said as she washed herself clean of the soap, exposing her body to him more clearly, ‘I suppose all girls are a little different. But the general shape is the same.’

‘Oh. You mean it’s unique?’

Riza laughed a little. ‘I suppose it is. It’s a woman’s most sacred place after all.’

‘Oh.... yeah’

The woman took a breath and brushed matted hair out of her face. ‘Would you like to see it?’

‘Huh?’

‘Up close. Would you like to see it up close?’

‘I...I guess.’

With a bite of her lower lip, Riza walked up over to where Selim was sitting. The boy was short enough that when sitting down, his head came up to just above her knee. She towered above him, naked and dripping. 

Her cheeks blushed red as she squatted just a little, spreading her legs wide. The boy’s eyes were wide like saucers, his lips in a perfect ‘O’, his breath catching in his chest. She reached down to spread her pussy lips apart, her blonde fuzz like a wreath around her labia as she exposed her pinkness to the boy. 

No one said anything for a good couple of minutes. Until Riza took the initiative. With one hand holding her petals apart, she gently began to point at various parts of herself with the other. Her voice was a little hoarse, her breath unsteady. ‘This is what I call my mound. And this is my clit. These are my lips. And this is the entrance. That’s where….well that’s where a penis would go.’

His face was a scant few inches away from her beautifully spread , plump lips, her natural scent filling his lungs. Timidly he pointed up at the display. ‘W-What’s that?’

‘Which o- oh that? That’s the uh...That’s where I pee from.’

‘Oh’, he mumbled, cheeks reddening considerably deeper.

And then, without thinking, he asked, ‘Dyou need to pee right now?’

Riza took a couple moments to process the question. For it to sink in. She could see the regret on his face, a few inches from her spread pussy. But she felt a smile on her lips...and excitement growing inside her.

‘I guess I do’, she mumbled and stood up, and walked over to the toilet bowl. She primly seated herself on it...and spread her legs.

‘You can come closer if y-’ she began, and then amended herself. ‘Come closer Selim,’ she said.

The boy gulped. Soon he was on his knees in front of the bowl, watching with rapturous attention. Riza couldn’t believe she was going to do this. She’d never been one to be ashamed of her body, yes. But Selim was quickly becoming witness to intimate parts of her life that no one else ever would be. 

Clear water bubbled out of her lips, the trickle soon fountaining into a steady stream that tinkled against the toilet bowl. He watched wordlessly, wide-eyed and open mouthed. Riza thought that he never looked more like an innocent, curious boy than that moment. 

As her stream gushed, the boy found his voice and mumbled softly, ‘Are you going to...spread yourself again?’ desperately wanting to see her liquid come out from that small orifice. She smiled softly, and reached out to ruffle his hair as she pee’d. ‘I don’t think so sweetie. It would splash everywhere. I don’t want to get you wet.’

‘Oh. Okay.’

When she was done, a shadowy tendril was holding some toilet paper out for her. She giggled and wiped herself clean, saying, ‘A woman could get used to this kind of service. Thank you Selim.’

If she’d just ended it with that quip, the boy would’ve shot something back at her. He would’ve maybe teased her or denied the whole thing, or explained himself. Most likely he might have insulted her. But when she thanked him all he could do was look away from her eyes, blush and mumble, ‘You’re welcome.’

\-------------------  
Three nights later.

Riza was folding her clothes away before bed. It was not unusual. What was unusual was that she was doing it naked. Selim was lying down on the bed on his belly, head propped up on his palms, watching her. Every time she bent over to get something and then back up, her breasts would jiggle in the most tantalizing way. 

He was glad he was belly down. 

‘I wish I could speak for the others’, he said, watching her breasts.

‘Do you really think you can help change anything?’

‘I...don’t really know what I can do. I’ve never even let the thought enter my mind. I think maybe I should talk to Greed.’

‘I don’t want you getting hurt.’

‘They won’t be able to do anything to me. Well…’

‘I would tell you not to be over-confident but…’

‘Yes, my name is Pride and all that…’

‘It doesn’t have to be. Selim is-’

‘A human name.’

‘And what’s wrong with that?’

‘I… Have you heard the expression ‘Pride comes before the fall’ ?’

‘Mhm.’

‘It’s kind of like a prophecy. I keep expecting the moment to come. When I fall. Like it’s inevitable. And it’s scary. I didn’t think a higher being such as me should feel fear. I didn’t think I should be afraid of failing or dying or anything else. I thought...And then you do these things for me. You’re so nice to me and….and I can’t help but look up at you. You make me think everything I know is wrong.’

‘Would it be so bad if it was? You’ve been told you were the greatest all your life. I can’t imagine how much pressure that must be. But no one can tell you what greatness is. No one but you…

Selim, what do you think is the greatest moment of your life?’

The boy took a little while to respond. He stammered, ‘T-this. This moment...watching your ...uh watching you.’

Riza smiled. ‘You say the nicest things Selim. Now...my advice is this. You should take this moment, and keep it at the heart of every thing you do. Do whatever will bring you the same happiness or more. Don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.’

She sat down on the bed beside him, still naked, and ran her fingers through his hair. 

He leaned against her instinctively. She held him close.

He mumbled, ‘I think I understand, I just-’

Without warning Riza pulled him closer, tilting her body to face him, and hugged him. His face was pressed in between her breasts, her arms hugging them around him as she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. 

When she let him go, his face was flushed red, and his eyes were unfocused. She whispered, ‘Dyou like my breasts that much?’

He nodded quickly, without hesitation.

‘That’s my boy.’

She lifted him onto her lap, and ran a hand through his hair again. It was quite natural that he should settle down on her sideways. Her arm cradled his head and his back, letting him lie back against it. Her breast dominated his view.

She brought her nipple to the boy’s lips. Instinct, primal and human, told him what to do. His lips sealed around her areola as his eyes fluttered closed, Riza’s breast gently pressed around his mouth. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked on her stiff nipple, her palm gently tracing circles on his tummy. 

She didn’t have to say a word. Her heart was so full. Everything about this felt so perfect, so right. The world around her felt like it was fading away as this innocent, soft young boy suckled on her like he was actually drinking her milk. 

She couldn’t help herself though. Her hand slipped downwards. She’d never made mention of it before, but the boy’s shorts always had a hint of a tent when they were together. It was no different now. She unbuckled the fasteners and unzipped him as he suckled on her breast.

 

His boyhood was a good three inches long, and uncut. It was about as thick as a small cucumber, and the foreskin covered the tip , ending in a cute turtleneck. His soft young sack clung tightly to his body. It was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

Riza pushed Selim’s shorts and his underwear down to his knees, and propped the boy’s head up a little higher. Just as her fingers gently wrapped themselves around the boy’s erect penis, her palm completely encapsulating it. It throbbed with heat.

She looked back at him. His eyes were open now. The flickered up from his exposed cock up to her eyes. There was deep embarrassment in his gaze..but it melted at her expression. She gently began to stroke him. 

Her gentle hand tugged his foreskin down, revealing his pink virgin glans while the boy suckled on her breast, the soft orb pressed against his face, the nipple sticky with his saliva as he hungrily pressed his tongue against it. 

It wasn’t long before his back arched and his body shuddered. Arcs of pure white warmth shot through the air, landing over Riza’s breasts and her upper chest. The virginal nectar stained her fingers and her skin, even as her own dripped steadily from down between her thighs...while Selim shuddered and mewled into her breast.

When the boy finally let go of her nipple and blearily opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Riza licking her fingers clean.

‘Why did you do that?’

‘Because I wanted to taste you.’

‘...’

‘Its perfect.’

‘Aren’t you embarrassed?’

‘Aren’t you?’

‘No. I guess ‘Pride’ is a name that doesn’t suit me anymore.’

‘I never did. You’re a good boy, Selim. You don’t need any other name.’

‘I...I love you Riza.’

‘I love you Selim.’

\-------------------------   
A year later.

Riza’s eyes were unfocused, her lips gently parted, her breath ragged. She reached out to the radio, and pushed the antenna the other way. The static resolved itself into the voice of a man. 

‘-marks the final piece of the puzzle of the conspiracy to overthrow the Amestrian government. All parties have been either apprehended or killed by Roy Mustang’s taskforce, and the nation is safe thanks to the Elric brothers, though both parties claim that it was only possible due to a last minute defe-’

The voice was drowned out by Riza’s own as she clutched the armrest of the couch, her knuckles white as she screamed. Her eyes were closed tight as she shuddered and convulsed, until finally she collapsed back onto the chair, twitching gently.

She was naked, and sweat collected on her brow, glistened on her skin. Her legs were spread wide. She could only see the boy’s hair, her view obstructed by her pregnant belly, but she could feel his tongue. Until he pulled away from her pussy, his cheeks blushed healthily and his lips glistening with her juices. 

‘You’re getting so much better at that’, Riza gasped, as the naked boy climbed closer to her so he could kiss her on the lips. They made out together in soft silence, the woman’s tongue slipping into her young husband’s mouth.

When they parted, Selim giggled, ‘I got a lot of practice.’

The woman squeezed her lover to her and whispered, ‘Mmm yes you did. Well… it’s your turn to choose. What do you want to do?’

The boy sat beside her, and reached out to fondle a milk-laden breast. ‘Mmmm….Dinner?’

‘That was a given sweetie. Cmon, what else dyou want to do?’

‘Well...I think we could use a shower.’

‘Perfect.’  
\----------------------------


End file.
